a bleach haired duo
by hinataloover566
Summary: bleach and Naruto worlds clash together.3 new clans are created.the seretei, the quincy's and an oc clan. what will happen when aizen and orochimaru pair? who will win the battle for blonde hair supremacy between Naruto and Ichigo?


**Hl566: Hey. It's me again. This story is gonna be serious and not a crap up like my last two so this is my real first fanfic. Please no flames. Constructive criticism is wanted.**

**Toshiro: can I say the disclaimer?**

**Hl566: no. Hinata wants to say it.**

**Toshiro: that's playing favorites.**

**Hl566: my fic I can if I want.**

**Toshiro: meanie**

**Hl566: thank you I try. Take it away Hina-chan.**

**Hinata: h-hai. Hinataloover566-san does not own naruto or bleach. She only owns her oc's and the plot of this story. She would like you to know that if she did own naruto. Sasuke would be dead, i-i-I*faints***

**Hl566: you can finish it up Shiro-chan.**

**Toshiro: don't call me that. Anyways 566-chan wants you to know that sasuke would be dead. Hinata and naruto would be together, madara wouldn't exist and tobi would be her pet idiot. Now on to the story!**

"I'm so sorry Urahara-san but I couldn't guard it. Aizen has taken the hyogyoku." Said a small girl with dark hair. She kneeled before a tall blonde wearing a striped hat.

He looked down at her. "It's fine Rukia-chan. I feel like a whole lot of events are about to happen. How about you Yoruichi-san?"

A tall dark skinned woman stepped up beside the blonde man. "I feel like I'm finally going to be able stretch my legs after years of being stuck in this crappy shop."

Yoruichi smirked.

Urahara frowned. "My shop is not crappy! I'm very proud of it." Rukia just sighed as they bickered back and forth. She cleared her throat grabbing their attention.

They both looked at her. "What events do you suspect will happen Urahara-san?", she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "Let's just say Konoha will be a very interesting place in the next few years."

Rukia's eye grew wide with fear.

Urahara-san you don't mean…Urahara only smiled wider. Yoruichi just walked out of the room.

Rukia gaped, "I-I have to tell Ichigo." She got up to leave but suddenly Tessai was in front of her blocking the door.

"I'm sorry Rukia but we can't let this out just yet. We need to give the kids time to get stronger." Urahara said from his seat in the center of the room.

"What kids?" Rukia snapped Glaring at him. "We need to prepare or else when they come the village will be annihilated."

"This isn't something Ichigo will be able to take care of himself. He is going to need help. Besides they aren't stupid they're going to wait for at least 10 years." Urahara explained.

Rukia bowed her head in defeat. "Fine. I'll keep it between us for now but I will be keeping an eye out for trouble."

She walked out and started towards the seretei. She was lost in thought until she bumped into someone.

She looked up to fine the eye's of the very man she was thinking about; Ichigo Kurosaki. Her lover and best friend.

He smiled down at her and she felt her worries melt off of her. They started walking home together.

Aizen was jumping through the trees with gin Ichimaru on his right and Kaname Tousen on his left. He had a small smile on his face as he clutched something tightly in his hand.

His smile suddenly vanished and he signaled his followers to land. He jump to the front of the group and glared into the forest.

"So you've finally decided to make your first move, huh?" he said. A tall figure stepped into the receding sunlight.

His face was hidden by a swirling orange mask and he wore a black coat with red flames. He stepped next to Aizen. "Tell me, how long have you known I was still around. I was sure the whole village thought me to be dead."

Aizen started to walk forward, His shoulder narrowly missing the mysterious stranger's. "When your little mission is over be sure to have them put it in a child that will be able to prove a challenge and some entertainment."

The stranger smirked under his mask and jumped into the trees. Aizen and his team jump the opposite way and went to the new found otogakure.

They went to the giant mansion at the top of the mountains the over looked the village. Once they were inside they were lead to a private study.

"Welcome to the village hidden in the sound", a small maid said as she brought in a tray of tea. "Orochimaru-sama will be here shortly please wait patiently"

Aizen nodded and sat in the big chair behind the desk. When orochimaru walked in he smiled. "Still as power hungry as ever aren't we Aizen-san."

"Don't talk to me as if we're friends you disgusting snake" Aizen calmly replied. Gin snickered in the corner. Orocimaru's smile merely widened.

"I don't mean to interrupt your reunion, but Aizen we don't have the time it's going to open soon and we need be through that portal with the hyogyoku so can we please get this over with." Kaname stood in the corner with a scowl on his face.

Aizen nodded and motioned for orochimaru to sit down. He sat in the chair directly in front of Aizen.

"Orochimaru I will only allow this partnership under the circumstances that you send with me a group of strong men able to under go this intense training, I don't want a bunch of weaklings who will lag behind and die easily.

Also you must withstand from attacking Konoha with out my go ahead. You are not in control of this village. I am.

I gave you the Justu to make you stronger and your soul immortal I know how to revoke it and put you out of your disgusting misery of clinging to lives that aren't yours. Agreed?"

Orochimaru continued to smile. He answered after 5 minutes. "My my. I see we're playing our trump card aren't we? Alright I'll send my five strongest men and they will complete this training.

I'll put the invasion on hold since you're so angry at that village. Plus I kind of like as you say clinging to life.

I think we have an agreement. It's a deal and you might want to get going I think your little rip in the universe will be opening now.

Don't you want to hurry up and get to what's it called hueco mundo I think?"

Aizen nodded and got his trio went out the door and waited for orochimaru.

Orochimaru walked out and a sliver haired ninja ran to his side. "Kabuto go get the sound five and summon them here now".

Kabuto nodded and jumped off. Soon all 5 ninja were standing in front of orochimaru. "You all are going on a little mission to get stronger."

"Orochimaru-sama, if you don't mind me asking what kind of training will this be?" kimimarrow asked. Orochimaru grinned ear to ear. "You're going to become shinigami"

Aizen took out a katana from its sheath and slashed through the air. A rip seemingly appeared in the air. From the ripped a dark chakra was sent over them.

Kabuto fell to his knees the sound 5 shivered. "Lets go" Aizen muttered before walking into the hole gin and Kaname followed. Reluctantly so did the sound 5. Then the portal closed.

Orochimaru continued smiling. "This is going to be fun."

In Konoha the kyuubi started to attack.


End file.
